


Fling

by PaisleyHearts



Series: This Is Us [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, yelling boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's only showing up two days early because the mexican is really good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the preview for ep. 4

It’s Tuesday night, nearing seven that evening. Connor is walking up the steps to Oliver’s apartment, a bag full of mexican in his hands and the other hand struggling with his too-long hair. Usually, he only brings dinner on Thursdays. But, since he missed last week, Connor figures that he can come twice this week as an apology. And make someone else come twice.

That’s the only reason he’s showing up on a Tuesday night. It has nothing to do with the overwhelming feeling of guilt that has been sitting in his stomach since last Friday night after….work happened. No.

He knocks three times and waits patiently, the smell of the mexican already making his mouth water for dinner. Maybe they can do food first tonight because those tacos looked really good.

Before Connor embarrasses himself by digging into the food outside of the door, Oliver opens up. “Connor.”

“That’s very enthusiastic of you. I brought dinner as a sorry for missing last Thursday. You know how work can get.” Connor doesn’t wait to be invited in, just strides into the small apartment and drops the food on the coffee table. He waits until Oliver has closed the door before he crowds into his personal space. “So do you want to top or bottom this time?” Connor asks as his way of foreplay.

“I want to talk.”

“That’s not very sexy.”

This close, Connor can see that Oliver is one hundred percent serious, which is weird. Oliver has never been serious about stuff. Emotional? Sarcastic? Sure. Serious? Not so much. Connor takes a couple of steps back in preparation of what is to come. “About what?”

Oliver crosses his arms and looks directly at Connor. “So do you always sleep with people when you’re trying to get information?”

That draws a blank from Connor. “What?”

Oliver takes a deep breath, as if to calm himself. “Did you not think I would find out?”

It’s Connor’s turn to cross his arms. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes as if he can’t even stand the look of Connor at the moment. “I know about Michael, alright?”

Michael? Who the hell was Michael? The only person that he can think of is - Oh _shit_! The realization obviously shows on his face because Oliver continues. “Yeah, him. Imagine my surprise when my _best friend_ comes to tell me that there was this really hot guy who started to flirt with him for, unseeingly, _no reason_. So he was stupid and fell for the act and gave this guy some information. And afterwards? Oh, Connor, prepare yourself, because this is where it gets good. Afterwards, Michael got the most _mind blowing_ sex he could ever remember.”

Oliver’s anger has thrown him off guard. So Connor is not to blame for the words that come out of his mouth. “We didn’t have sex. It was mutual blow jobs!”

Oliver walks up to Connor, very deliberately with a look of pure murder on his face. “You think this is about _what_ you did with him? I couldn’t give a flying fuck!” And woah, Oliver never curses and Connor is really angry that it turns him on. But now is not the time for that. “One, you can’t just keep sleeping with people in order to pay them back for things they do for you. That’s a form of prostitution. And two, I was under the impression that we were monogamous.”

Connor is shocked out of his senses. “Woah, what!? Oliver, you’re making this whole thing between us sound too much like a relationship.”

Oliver deflates, all his energy leaving him at once. “Is this not a relationship?”

“No.” Honestly, the response had escaped his lips before he had time to think about it. The response was a reflex, one he regrets as soon as he sees the look on Oliver’s face.

“Get out.” Connor has to fight back here. He can’t just leave things like this.

“I-“

“I said get out. Now.”

Connor can’t fight back to that. Not with a voice filled with so much conviction.

He leaves the apartment quickly, trying to run away from the embarrassment that’s boiling deep in his stomach. It was stupid, so stupid. Yet he did it and here are the consequences.

Connor tells himself he doesn’t _do_ boyfriends. But, for not having a boyfriend, he sure feels like he’s been dumped.


End file.
